Iki ga Kiremasu
by TrinityLayne
Summary: Willow magic, has gotten her in to trouble before. Why would this time be any different? Can she overcome temptation, or will it be the end of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**_Iki ga Kiremasu _(Out of Breath)**

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing… The honors go to Kubo-san and Joss for their respective creations. I am just borrowing the characters. _Only the plot is my own_.

(^o^)

Captain-Commander Yamamoto looked out at the scene with disbelief. One moment of well earned rest and festivities, celebrating the defeat of the traitor Sosuke Aizen and the end of the Winter War. With a sparing bout between the lieutenants of squad six's Renji Abarai and the ninth's Shūhei Hisagi. Turned into chaos, right before Renji was going to strike the winning blow a bright flash temporarily blinded the majority of the soul reapers gathered. When their vision returned they were surprised to see three Ryoka. Two standing, the other sitting in-between, in the middle of the arena.

By all appearances they seemed to be human, but to their sudden arrival left that in question; they were young women, all rather petite. One with long brown hair dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. One with short black hair wearing black leather pants and a red halter-top; the last had dark red hair almost the color of a rich wine that fell to ground pooling at her waist a green long sleeved top with black slacks. The seven squad captains, their lieutenants and the various squad members instinctively reached for their Zanpakuto's.

"Willow?" The one with the brown hair looked to the redhead, questioned worriedly.

"Red" The black haired one her tone of almost accusatory; holding out her hand to help the one on the ground up.

"Yeah… I know… I missed." The redhead took the hand and pulled herself up. She dusted her pants off as she scanned to the crowd trying to get her bearings. "_Again_"

"Ya think" The dark haired one quipped. "This doesn't look much like Tokyo to me. Unless we went back in time, we didn't go back in time again did we Willow…" She gripped the hilt of the dagger strapped to her thigh not liking the vibe from the crowd.

"It does kinda look like a set for that Japanese historical drama Andrew made me sit through last month. You know the one with that hot Japanese singer?" The brown haired one added nervously.

Willows inspection of the crowd and their style of dress ended when she spotted a bald man with a long braided white beard. She smiled knowingly and turned to her companions; addressing the black haired one first.

"No Faith, no time travel this time." She turned to the brown haired one. "And no Dawn, we are not on a movie set." She scanned the crowd once more. "If I'm not mistaken we are somewhere in the Soul Society."

"The what?" Both, Faith and Dawn questioned.

"The Soul Society. It's a realm that exists closest to our own. These people by their outfits; I'm pretty sure they are the Soul Reapers of the 13 court guards."

"And how is it that you know about the existence of the Soul Society and the 13 court guards?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto questioned, his voice shaking the very ground in which they stood. Willow took a cleansing breath to calm herself.

"I have visited a few times in the past, after accidentally stumbling across Soul Society when I was traveling the astral plain a few years back." She bowed slightly to the elder. "I am…"

"Little Tree?" A deep weary voice questioned from behind her. "Jushiro, I do believe Little Tree has come to visit. Willow turned to look at the large man nudging his way through the crowd-with long wavy brown hair-who looked as if he just woke up from a nap. His large straw hat was slightly crooked and his ever present pink kimono worn over his uniform was slightly wrinkled. Next to him stood a tall slender man with long white hair, his expression grim.

"Shunsui, Jushiro." She smiled brightly she turned to her friends "Yup, Soul Society." She bowed to the only two non-hostile faces in the crowd.

"Willow, it's as good you are well" Jushiro tone was cautious. "But the Seireitei probably isn't the best place for a visit." Willow's eyes went wide.

"The Seireitei? I was afraid of that; when I saw all the uniforms; but I kinda hoped I was wrong" She bit in to her lower lip.

"What is the meaning of this? You know these Ryoka?" Yamamoto demanded. He stood and pointed at the two Captains, energy around him flickered increasing by the second. Both Faith and Dawn swayed at the increasing pressure surrounding them, Willow muttered shielding spell and her friend grew less pale, as Shunsui acknowledged his superior.

"We know Little Tree…" He motioned to Willow.

"Captain-Commander?" Jushiro moved towards Willow to shield her and her friends giving her enough time to transport her and her friends away if necessary. Shunsui matched his steps "We met Willow a few years ago in the 39th district. While investigating reports of hollow activity…"

"She fell into our laps, well my lap to be exact; when we had finished the investigation and just stopped off at this really nice Teahouse." Jushiro interrupted him before he could say anymore. He hoped Shunsui was trying to turn the old man's anger completely on to them-away form the human girls-or he was really going to have to help Nanao hide Shunsui's supply of sake better.

"She meant no harm. She'd found herself there quite by accident, and she was slightly injured. We gave her a chance to recuperate while we had her tell us how she came to be there and who she was." He placed his hand on her shoulder "And after a long series of discussions…" Shunsui placed his hand on her other shoulder and squeezed gently in reassurance.

"And some hospitality." The mirth in Shunsui voice was clear but the look in his eyes didn't match his tone. Willow looked to each male trying to figure out if they were trying to help—which she really hoped they were—and added.

"Sake… lots and lots of sake." She gave a small shudder at the memory. "And steamed buns"

"You should see a Little Tree here. She can out drink even Matsumoto-san. Be…" Willow lightly kicked Shunsui in the shin.

"Shunsui you're not helping… My deepest apologies Yamamoto-sama; as Jushiro said meant no harm, today or any other time. I was merely transporting my friends and myself between the void and was momentarily disoriented by a large power surge." She looked around the arena. "Most likely by whatever was going on here and we were inadvertently pulled here instead of Tokyo. If you could just…" the enraged Captain-Commander motioned for her to be silent

"I will deal with you two in a moment, as for you," pointing to Willow before he continued "It is obvious that you know about the Seireitei, the soul reapers and the Soul Society as a whole. This is unacceptable. Adding to the fact that you are human…"

"Willow isn't just some human…" They tried pushing Willow behind them, but she wouldn't budge. Dawn instinctive moved back, Faith moved to shield her.

"Sir, let Little Tree and her friends go, I will take whatever the consequences are…" Shunsui hoped that her power levels were high enough to get her and her companions back to the world of the living.

"Shunsui and I are the ones that broke the rules…"

"Shunsui, Jushiro just stop…" Willow shook a bit the air around her pulsed. Many or the unseated squad members were pushed back—not by spirit pressure—but some unseen force "This is my fault, and I am sorry." Willow's normally emerald green eyes shifted to a soulless black. She moved forward a few steps closer to the Captain-Commander. Her dark red hair fading to a shade of white not much different from Jushiro's. Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the sixth squad, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth, flanked the head captain ready to strike if she came any closer.

"My friends will be allowed to leave this place; I will remain." She lifted her arm toward the sky. With a flick of her hand, a ball of light shot upward. It flew up then, burst in to a shower of sparks. They formed a shield around them. She looked to Faith and nodded. A shimmering portal opened next to the slayer. "Faith, take Dawn and go"

"No!" The younger one shouted. "I am not going to leave without you!"

Willow put her hand on Dawn's forehead.

"I'll be fine. You have to go. If anything happens to you your sister will go postal. Sleep now." Dawn eye's slid shut. Before she could fall over, Faith caught her. "Take her, I will follow when I can" Faith looked at Will and nodded, before turning to the menacing old man.

"If anything happens to Red…" The anger in her voice barely contained. "There will be nothing left of this place when I am through with it, understood?" Without waiting for a reply she lifted Dawn in a fireman carry over her shoulder and moved to the apex of the portal. "Take care, Willow… I really don't want to explain this to Blondie."

As soon as she stepped into the portal it shimmered closed. Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hair quickly returned to it's dark red shade. Her whole body swayed before her knees gave out and she dropped; Shunsui wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Willows eyes opened slowly, the normally emerald color dulled with exhaustion looked from Shunsui to Jushiro.

"So exactly how much trouble are we in?"

(^o^)

An: just an idea I have been playing with... Damn plot bunnies won't leave me alone with this one. Am giving this a T rating, am going to try to keep this one somewhat "clean" (I know where is the fun in that.) But the rating will prolly change at any given moment. And I am unsure of final pairing. It WONT be Shunsui (he has Nanao!), but other then that am so on the fence about Willow... lol

feedback is my crack... js


	2. Little Tree

AN: Not Beta'd yet just couldn't wait to post.

**Chapter 2: Little Tree**

**_last time..._**

**_As soon as she stepped into the portal it shimmered closed. Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hair quickly returned to its dark red shade. Her whole body swayed before her knees gave out and she dropped; Shunsui wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Willows eyes opened slowly, the normally emerald color dulled with exhaustion looked from Shunsui to Jushiro._**

**_"So exactly how much trouble are we in?"_**

_**now...**  
_

"Not too much Little Tree." Willow did not hear Shunsui's almost whispered reassurance. She had slipped in to unconsciousness before he answered her. Shunsui gently lifted her up and cradled her. He was motionless for a moment listening to her faint heartbeat before he turned away from the Captain-Commander, walking to the edge of the arena Jushiro following closely.

"And WHERE do you think you are going Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto voice boomed.

"We are taking her to the relief station" Shunsui continued the group of unseated soul reapers parting to let him pass. Jushiro watched him leave before turning to the old man.

"Willow used too much energy. The last time she was in this state, it was almost a month before she awoke." Jushiro bowed slightly. "Whatever the repercussions against Shunsui and I are, they can wait till she has been examined by Captain Unohana." He used shunpo to catch up with Shunsui.

"Captain Kuchiki the Ryoka is your responsibility." He slammed his cane into the ground. "Captain Hitsugaya, bring Lieutenant Ise to my office then go to the archives. Find if there is any mention of this Willow Rosenberg."

"Hai, Captain-Commander." Both answered before vanishing.

"EVERYONE back to your squads!"

(^o^)

Retsu Unohana was just walking into the treatment area having let most of her squad of to watch the festivities. She was enjoying the rare quite of her relief station, when Shunsui followed closely by Jushiro. She was shocked to see him carrying a woman she had never seen before.

"Unohana you have a patent." Shunsui said bluntly, as he rushed to the nearest exam area and place his burden down gently on the bed. "Her name is Willow. She is suffering from massive reiatsu depletion. Jushiro is too weak to help her, and I cannot risk healing. It didn't end well the last time I tried." He moved away to the other side of the room getting out of Unohana's way. She moved to the bed looking down at the girl.

"She's human? Does Yamamoto know there is a human in the Seireitei?"

"Yes Retsu the old man knows. Most, if not all the Seireitei know by now." Jushiro answered from the other side of the bed. He brushed some hair off of Willow's face. "He didn't object to giving her aid." It's wasn't a complete lie. "Only restore her reiatsu enough to stabilize her. Anything more than may prove too risky." Unohana looked questionably at her longtime friend, but just nodded as Jushiro step away from the bed.

Unohana went to work quickly. Her forehead creasing slightly when she scanned the girl something about her was not right, she wasn't sure if the girl though her knowledge of living humans was limited, something didn't seem quite right with the girl. She pushed the thought aside and worked quickly.

Once Willow's breathing and heart rate were to a level she was comfortable with she pulled back her own healing powers, she struggled slightly as if something inside the girl was forcefully pulling at Unohana's own reiatsu though with a bit more effort she was able to break the connection. Unohana wasn't sure if she imagined it but for a moment the girl's skin and hair looked as if it had black streaks but when she looked closer whatever she had observed was gone. _Just who is this girl?_ Unohana looked between the two men she had known for several hundred years.

"She will be asleep for a while, but she will recover."

"Thank you Retsu." Shunsui and Jushiro voice simultaneously relief evident in both voices.

"I have one question though." She tensed slightly when she noticed Byakuya Kuchiki standing outside of the doorway, seemingly unnoticed by Jushiro, with his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutō. He nodded to her then his gaze lock on Willow's unconscious form. His grip on the hilt tightened.

"Ask away." Shunsui smiled, as Jushiro used shunpo, reappeared behind Byakuya, the blade of Sogyo no Kotowari pressed to Byakuya's throat. Unohana sighed knowing she should have gone climbing and just left Hanataro in charge of the station today.

"What have you two gotten yourselves into now?"

(^o^)

_~Our friendship with Little Tree started like-almost-all great things, purely by accident~_

In Shunsui Kyoraku's never ending quest to shirk his responsibilities, much to the irritation of his Lieutenant Nanao Ise, had learned of this quaint establishment in the 39th district that served the best silver sake and just had to try the place out. Jushiro Ukitake feeling the need to escape the 'mothering' of his third and fourth seats, used the mission as a way to escape. Though if anyone asked, he was there to keep Shunsui out of trouble.

They had been sitting in the private alcove of the 'Tea' shop for less than an hour when out of nowhere there was a flash of light, a loud pop and a slender young woman appeared in Shunsui's lap.

A naked one at that.

Shunsui grabbed ahold of her before she could scramble off his lap. He held on to her tightly as he looked to his longtime friend pleadingly.

"Let go of me!" Willow struggled harder, her dark red hair shielding her face.

"You may not want to move little one, where ever you came from you seem to have forgotten your clothing." She looked down at her chest and made a squeaking sound curling up as much she could. He chuckled deeply; Willow's blushed was almost as dark as her hair. He relaxed his hold knowing she wouldn't budge.

"Shunsui be nice." Jushiro stood quickly taking off his captain's haori and handed it to the girl.

'Here you go.' She looked up at him and nodded. "Use this to cover yourself till we can find something more suitable." She looked up and the one she was currently sitting on he turned his head and let his arms fall to his side. She quickly slipped or arms into the haori and wrapped around herself as best she could before she scrambled out of the man's lap.

"My Name is Jushiro Ukitake and the one you were using as a chair is Shunsui Kyoraku." She moved away from them quickly towards the door. Her path was blocked by the one the other called Shunsui. Willow looked back to the now empty cushion. She turned to the towering form in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms folded across his chest a menacing gleam to his eyes caused a small squeak escaping her before she found her voice.

"How did you? You were just there."

"We couldn't let you leave, we introduces ourselves. It would be rude if a pretty girl left without telling us her name."

"Ummm…" Willow wasn't sure what to do. She didn't get the evil vibe from these men—really it was almost if they were vastly amused by the situation-but given she wasn't really sure which dimension she dropped into, this could be the nice means they are serial killers, world. _Why couldn't I have ended up in the shrimp realm? Well, it could be worse. I could have ended up in a room full of frogs_. She shivered slightly at the thought.

"Willow." She took a deep breath looking between the men. "My name is Willow Rosenberg. You're not going to kill me now, are you?"

Shunsui's laugher filled the room. "No little one." He leaned forward. "Unless you are a threat, no harm will come to you. We will have to get to know you a bit better to make that judgment."

"What my friend means to say is why don't we sit and enjoy some of these wonderful steamed sweet buns." Willow looked the tall lean man with long white hair gesturing to a cushion on the floor across from where he was now seated.

"Umm… okay."

(^o^)

"So you are a student? In what you called High School." Ukitake refilled Willow's cup.

"Yeah, I'll be a senior this year." Willow nodded thanks.

"How is it someone from the world of the living, finds their way in to the Soul Society? Without a Senkaimon?" Kyoraku asked filling his own cup with a jug he pulled from underneath the table.

"I'm not sure what that is. Uh…I was trying out some mediation exorcises that are used to enter the astral plain. And poof, I ended up here. I'm a witch or a Wicca as it were. Well at least a beginning one… I…" Both of them looked at her with blank expressions, not sure what to make of her babbling. She was twisting the sleeve of the haori in her hands. "Umm…I am human. I just have the ability to channel life energy and bend it to my will with a spell. Well usually…sometimes it messes up…Uhhh…like making myself appear here...without my clothes." Her cheeks turned a few shades lighter than her hair. "I did mention I am really new at this."

"Ah, Kido." Shunsui spoke up. "You are what we call a Kido user though I was unaware that someone from the world of the living could use Kido the. Unless…"

"Are there many like you?" Jushiro interrupted not wanting his friend to say too much.

"Umm…Not really. Very few people believe in magic exist and even fewer are able to use it." Willow wasn't lying. Not really. I mean she is the only one of the Scooby's that uses magic—Giles didn't really count-and it was best not to mention Buffy and the rest of her friends.

"Could you show us, something?"

"Sure." Willow smiled brightly. She held out hand her cup balanced on her palm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The cup rose slowly hovering a few inches above her hand. Suddenly the cup exploded in a blinding light. When their vision cleared the two Captains were surprised to find Willow gone.

"That was unexpected." Jushiro sipped from his cup and placed it on the table—as if her disappearance was nothing to note-before grabbing one of the last steam bun one the platter. "I hope she is alright."

"She has something about her, she'll be fine. I have no doubt we will be seeing her again!" Shunsui drained his cup. "Yup, Little Tree will find her way back to us eventually." He refilled his and passed the jug to 'shiro. "And since this is supposed to be a week long mission. I see no reason why we can't spend it here."

(^o^)

"She returned less the six hours later. Though for her it had been almost a month." Jushiro brushed a tendril of her hair off her face.

"The flow of time appears to be slightly distorted by her means of transportation. When we first met Willow it was not long after Kuchiki-san was appointed Captain of sixth division. But for her, our first meeting occurred about seven years ago. There is no consistency to it. One time will have been a week for us but three months for her; another will be mere hours for her-years for us." Shunsui was sitting on the end of the bed watching Byakuya Kuchiki taunt form standing sentinel at the door. Byakuya's gaze never leaving the sleeping girl still form.

"And you think so highly of this Ryoka you would commit treason?" The Captain of sixth division asked his tone composed.

"The old man may not have known about Willow but we did inform central forty-six…eventually" Jushiro adjusted Willow's covers then sat down on the stool next to her bed. "We were to observe her, to see if she posed a threat and report any changes…After a few visits it was more than clear she was not threat she was just a young girl that was stretching her new found wings."

"We were there for her during her happiest and darkest moments" Kyoraku moved to the window. "When she found, then lost her first love; and when she endured the loss of the one she called soul mate and its aftermath. Willow is an amazing human woman that was gifted—for whatever reason-with powers that are quite similar in many ways to Orihime Inoue's" Byakuya tensed at mention of the young women that had been residing in his home since the defeat of Aizen. Kyoraku gave Retsu a knowing wink at the Kuchiki's momentary slip.

"How similar?"

"Enough, which warranted keeping the knowledge of Willow's existence a secret." Jushiro replied then added. "Though unlike Orihime…Willow has used her abilities to purposely harm another."

(^o^)

end part to...feedback is love!


	3. Much ado about nothing

AN: no excuses, I am very sorry for the delay was not happy with some bits and rewrote this chapter about a few(dozen) times...LOL

I have taken great liberties with the whole Squad Zero thing AND Isshin Kurosaki's history…but given we do not know that much about his time before he left the Soul Society just yet. I decided to make one up LOL (((Am so excited for the final arc…well not that it is the final, but because we'll FINALLY get a answers to some of the loose ends…LOL)))

As always I own nothing but the plot…don't sue!

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Much ado about nothing…_**

_Last time…_

"_How similar?"_

"_Enough, which warranted keeping the knowledge of Willow's existence a secret." Jushiro replied then added. "Though unlike Orihime…Willow has used her abilities to purposely harm another."_

_(^o^)_

"Sir I gathered the requested information about the Ryoka." Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya announced as he strode into Commander Yamamoto's office, stopping next to the lieutenant of the Eighth Division, Nanao Ise. Nanao pale form looked from Hitsugaya to Commander Yamamoto.

"Do you have anything to add Lieutenant Ise?" Yamamoto asked.

"No sir, I have given you all the information I have on Little Tre…Miss Rosenberg." Nanao corrected. "I never actually met her, my knowledge is limited."

"Very well, your report Captain Hitsugaya" Yamamoto motioned to the young Captain.

"I was able to fine a few bits of information in the archives. Willow Danielle Rosenberg is from the western United States, a place called Sunnydale." Yamamoto gripped his cane tightly at the mention of her home town. "She is the daughter of a Sheila Rosenberg. It is strange, in her mother's soul record it is listed that she is married to a man named Ira at the time of Willows birth, however in Willow's, no name is listed under father just a seal in the notation."

"What was the seal, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto demanded.

"The seal belongs to a member of Squad Zero Royal Guard."

"Lieutenant Ise, you are dismissed!" Yamamoto shouted ordering her out as fast as possible. He waited till she closed the door before asking. "Do you know WHICH Royal Guard member's seal was used?"

"No Sir, other than the squad crest, I do not recognize the rest. I did, however, do a bit more checking sir. I found four other instances in the soul records where a seal from the Royal Guard was used in place of a parent."

"And?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and his sisters also bear seals in place of the father's name. As is the record for Orihime Inoue's father, though the seal used in Orihime's is slightly different, but both Kurosaki family and Willows are identical.

"But we are more than aware who Kurosaki's parents are."

"Now we do Sir, these edits to their records were made at the times of their births."

"Isshin was a member of the Royal Guard before his defection to the world of the living." Yamamoto walked the balcony, motioning for Toshiro to follow. "It may be pure chance that this seal match the Kurosaki's and it is troubling to find out that Inoue's record bears a seal as well. However, further investigation in this matter will have to wait." He looked up at the sky. "What else on the girl?"

"There was not much in her record just a few things that have me more than a bit concerned her presence here."

"Such as?" the Commander inquired.

"Not once, but twice, she summoned souls of the dead to the world of the living, one from hell and other from within the Soul Society. She was also directly responsible for the death of a man named Warren Mears."

"What of the souls she summoned?"

"The soul that was taken from the Soul Society was restored to its human body, as for the one from hell…It is unclear, but there are signs it was tied to a being in the world of the living as well. Even stranger, though it is clearly noted she violated several laws by summoning those souls, a full pardon for the violations, as well as for the death of Mears were added to her record." Toshiro paused for a moment. "At the time of her birth, as if her actions were anticipated some years before the fact."

"Clearly there is more to this girl then we are aware. She cannot be allowed to move around without observation." He turned to look at the young captain. "Send for Soifon, and then go to the relief station and aid Captain Kuchiki in guarding the Ryoka." Toshiro bowed and moved to leave. "One last thing Captain Hitsugaya, you said that she summoned a soul from here in the soul society; was the soul's name given?"

"Yes Captain Commander."

"AND?"

"Buffy Ann Summers" Hitsugaya added the name having no meaning to him, bowed quickly before leaving. Yamamoto watched as the sun set for a moment before turning away smiling slightly at the memory of a petit woman with vivid blue eyes.

"So Shoka…that is what happened to you."

(^o^)

Both Retsu Unohana and Byakuya Kuchiki looked to the sleeping girl at Jushiro Ukitake's announcement. Unohana sensed great power in her when she was healing her. She hadn't felt any darkness in the human, but she could say the same of a certain traitor that was currently locked in the deepest prison.

Byakuya gripped the hilt of Senbonzakura as if the sleeping girl would suddenly turn into a hollow and leap from her bed and attack. Ignoring the tension that coursed through the elder Captain's in the room, he moved closer to Willow's bed. Orihime powers could be limitless if she willed it, what of this Ryoka?

…_Willow has used her abilities to purposely harm another…_

"Harm how?" He asked as he pressed closer to the bed. He noticed that the closer he came the more Jushiro leaned towards her as if to shield her.

"Her lover was murdered, overcome by grief and rage she went after the ones responsible." Shunsui Kyoraku answered looking out at the sky seemingly unconcerned with Kuchiki proximity to Willow. "She killed the leader and would have killed the other two. Only though one of her closest friends, was she able to face her grief; helping her let go of the darkness that was tainting her."

"She is no threat to the Soul Society, Byakuya." Jushiro Ukitake watched Byakuya wearily; unsure of what he was going to do.

"We will see" Byakuya released the hilt of his Zanpakutō and returned to stand sentinel by the door. "The actions of even the most innocent souls can cause the sparks that trigger a war. Just think of the damage a not so_ innocent _one could cause." He stated his tone indifferent. Shunsui spun to face the younger Captain opened his mouth as if to say something but was cut off.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kyoraku, I feel the need to remind both of you that I will not tolerate hostilities in my relief station." Unohana stepped between the two. "Byakuya I am correct in believing you have been sent to guard Willow?" He nodded. "Then it would be best if you did so outside of the room. My patient is not going anywhere in the foreseeable future and given she is human there is no knowing what additional damage could be caused by the fluctuation of reiatsu that continue to occur in this room." She gave him no room to argue, Byakuya just turned and walked out.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out…" Unohana spun to face Shunsui.

"You too Shunsui, out." She ordered before raising her hand a pointing to the door.

"But Retsu…" he pouted.

"No 'but' Shunsui, out now." She then added knowingly. "Jushiro will keep an eye on her while you are running a little errand for me."

"Willow will be fine Shunsui, it is better if you listen to Retsu." Jushiro reassured his longtime friend.

"Fine, I will go." She followed closely behind as he left, when he was gone she turned to Jushiro.

"I will return to check on her in a bit. In the mean time I will send for Hanataro to bring you a better chair."

"Thank you Retsu." She stepped out of the room and slid shut the door momentarily smiling softly when she noted Jushiro take Willow's hand in his own bringing it to his lips, kissing her fingers. Once the door closed she turn to face the two Captains she banished from the room.

Byakuya stood against the wall directly across for the door clearly angered by the closed door. While Shunsui paced close by. Unohana shook her head slightly before rubbing the side of her head trying to ward off the headache she knew was building. She looked from Byakuya and Shunsui before her eyes settled on the elder.

"They are involved?" Byakuya asked before Retsu could speak, having witnessed Ukitake's display of affection over her head before the door slid closed.

"No" Shunsui paused for a while before he looked to the door. "Little Tree is unaware 'Shiro is in love with her." He chuckled slightly. "I don't even think he realizes just how much he loves her. Even if he does, he would never act on it. Little Tree is after all human, and he would not put her at risk."

"Something like this I would expect from you but not Captain Ukitake." Byakuya stated.

"As if you have never done something against the rules for love" He fired back knowing he would hit a nerve with the younger man.

"Shunsui" Unohana voice warned knowing that he was treading dangerous grounds with the head of the Kuchiki family.

"Shiro spent years before he even acknowledged that his feelings for her were greater than that of just devoted older brother." He sat down on the floor leaning his back against the wall ignoring the headed glares as he pulled a small clay jug from the folds of his uniform. He pulled the cork from the bottle and took a drink closing his eyes before he continued. "And spent even longer, resigned to the fact that he can never be with her." Unohana sighed wishing yet again she had gone climbing.

"I will send for Lieutenant Ise. It would be better for Nanao to retrieve the items that our guest will require when she wakes up. Shunsui when you brought her in… When I was healing her…" He knew what she was trying to ask.

"When Willow's reiatsu drops dangerously low, she unconsciously begins to pull it from people around her. If someone tried heal her and was unaware or not strong enough to break the connection…" he thought moment. "Last time she was like this and I tried to heal her…it didn't end very well."

"Well?" Byakuya and Retsu asked in unison, wanting him to elaborate.

"A large portion of Shiro's guest quarters on his family's estate were leveled and I was unconscious for week."

"I remember that incident it was over 10 years ago and reportedly it was a hollow attack." Unohana questioned.

"Quick thinking on Jushiro as part, as it was the only way to explain the damage and the burst of reiatsu when the alert was sounded, as for the amount of years remember Willow's forays into the soul society have been occurring for well over 50 years." He took another drink. "I am unsure how long it has been for her this time, but for us, she was last here right before Rukia was arrested for giving the Kurosaki boy her powers." The entrance to the relief station slid open and Toshiro Hitsugaya entered.

The new comer looked to Byakuya then the closed door before moving for it. Only to be halted by Shunsui.

"I wouldn't try going in if I were you, we've been banished from the room." Shunsui looked pointedly at Unohana.

"I have my orders." The young Captain shot back.

"It is better if you fulfill your duties from outside the room. If you feel it is necessary, you may post a guard outside the window, but it is unneeded. After Kenpachi's last escape during treatment I had kido seals placed on all the windows. My patient is not going anywhere." Hitsugaya nodded before moving to watch the door. "Shunsui, how long was Willow unconscious the last time?" Unohana asked.

"Over a month, we could be here a while."

"I better track down Hanataro then, and have Willow moved to a more secluded area of the station." She looked to the Captain's crowding her hall and added "With a suitable waiting area."

(^o^)

Dawn watched though the open window as Faith paced back and forth aimlessly outside as she was talking angrily in to the phone. Faith had been bouncing calls back and forth between Buffy since they were dumped in the yard of their Japanese contact Mr. Urahara; luckily Andrew and Spike had been there at the time. She could only imagine what her Sister's reaction was on news that they got separated from her best friend in a strange dimension.

"I am so not looking forward to next month's phone bill; the roaming charges alone are going to send Giles into fits." Dawn spoke aloud not really to anyone.

"Don't worry little bit, when we get Red back we'll have her work her mojo, and have the bill send to the poof." Spike was itching for a smoke but he didn't want to leave Dawn's side.

"Spike that's not very nice, though Angel could afford it" Dawn laughed briefly, before sighing. "I hope Willow is okay. I can't believe Faith just let her stay."

"It's not like Faith could stop her even if she wanted too, nothing can stop Red when she shows her resolve face."

"You weren't even there…"

"And you were asleep, if she knew these people as Faith said, she is fine."

"She knew two of them; the rest didn't look overly friendly."

"Your friend will be fine, old man Yamamoto won't hurt her nor will any of the others." Their host placed a tray with tea and cookies on the low table. He sat and passed a cup across the table to Dawn.

"Thank you Mr. Urahara."

"Please call me Kisuke, or simply Urahara. I am not one for formality." He watched her place the mug on the table.

"Alright, Urahara" She smiled. "How is it you know so much about the Soul Society?

"It was my home a long time ago…" His eyes were shielded by that strange green and white stripped hat, but Dawn was sure they carried the same twinge of sadness his voice had when mentioning his former home.

"Ah, so you are an expatriate of that dimension, we have a few friends that have left their home dimensions to live here in this world..." Kisuke Urahara watched and listened as Dawn aimlessly babbled on about their lives before Faith returned in a huff.

"15 hours" she slumped to the ground next to the table and grabbed a cookie. "It'll be another fifteen hours before you sister and Giles get here something about a storm between Hawaii and Japan causing their layover in Maui being extended for a few hours."

"She'll get here soon enough." Spike stood and headed for the door pulling out a slightly crumpled pack of smokes and a lighter from an inner pocket of his leather duster. "Then we can go after Red. Till then I am going to enjoy the few hours I have till sunrise. Faith try not to lose little Bit in the meantime."

"Bite me Blondie!" Spike ducked out the door before her slipper hit the wall next to where he had been just been standing.

"Sorry, Urahara" Dawn glared at Faith who just shrugged. "Those two don't play well with each other."

"We can play just fine…as long as a sharp stake is involved."

"Faith…"

"Don't worry Dawn; Buffy will be here soon enough. I can resist turning Blondie into a pile of dust till then. You stay inside I am going to patrol."

"They had a thing…it didn't end well." She explained to their host.

"Dawn your sister's name is Buffy? Buffy Summers?"

"Yes." She was confused she was sure that had all been explained to him. He leaned over the table—his face mere inches from hers-causing his hat to fall to the floor with his sudden movement revealing his shaggy pale blond hair slightly shielding his gray eyes.

"Buffy Ann Summers, very tiny blond girl with blue eyes, rather cute when riled and likes to kill things with little wood sticks?" He asked hopefully almost causing the low table to tip. Dawn leaned back a bit.

"Yeah…How is it you know my sister?" She really wished the others were still here.

"She and I go way back." Urahara stood up quickly and almost bounced to the doorway, shouting "Hey Tessai, get Jinta and Ururu to clean the whole place again. You are never going to believe who is coming to visit!"

(^o^)

Sometime around dawn Unohana sent Jushiro Ukitake out into the waiting area with the others so she could examine Willow, and have her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu assist her in dressing the young woman in something more suitable for extended bed rest. During her exam she was shocked to see that Willow had extensive scaring on her back and abdomen. Obviously she was no stranger to battle. Once she was dressed and Isane had braided her long red hair Unohana tucked in the sleeping girl.

She followed Isane out of the room and nodded thanks to her as she left. Unohana looked over the crowded room. Jushiro and Shunsui were talking softly with Shunsui's Lieutenant Nanao. Toshiro Hitsugaya was quietly arguing with his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.

Byakuya Kuchiki was watching Orihime Inoue closely-who had been escorted by his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai—whom she was talking animatedly with unaware the head of the Kuchiki clan was watching so intently. Unohana smiled softly to herself. Orihime was not allowed to leave the Kuchiki estate unless it was for checkups at the relief station, and then only if Byakuya or Renji escorted her, needless to say she—and Renji-had been spending a lot of time here since her 'rescue' from Hueco Mundo.

Retsu Unohana softly cleared her throat to get the attention of all present. "You can go back in Jushiro…"

"He will not." Soifon the Captain to the 2nd Division and the Commander of the stealth force announced as she entered, flanked by eight members of her squad. "Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku, by orders of Captain-Commander Yamamoto I hereby place you both under arrest, you will surrender and be placed in the repentance cell till such time as you punishment has been decided."

"WHAT?" Both men shouted.

(^o^)

"This is bad Shunsui." Jushiro spoke solemnly after the solid stone door slid into place locking them in the repentance cell. They both went peacefully with Soifon after both Retsu and Nanao assured them they would look out for Willow.

"The old man won't keep us in here long; this is just his way of spanking us like naughty children he thinks we are." Shunsui settled down on the only chair in the room. "It will be fine Jushiro." He took off his hat and placed it carefully on the floor beside the chair.

"Our situation is not what concerns me." Jushiro retrieved a ribbon from a hidden pocket and tied his long hair back into a low ponytail, as he walked across the cell and sat on the bed before a deep cough wracked his body forcing him to lie down.

"Then what's wrong?"

"What do you think will happen when Willow wakes up and we are not there?" He turned on his side and watched as realization of just what could happen if Little Tree woke and felt threatened, cross his face.

"Aww _CRAP_…"

(^o^)

_End part three_...again sorry for the delay, feedback is love!

Meanings :

Shoka= early summer


End file.
